The objective of this grant is to enable an organizational mechanism for interested US Government organizations, (NIH, FDA, CDC, and USDA), to financially support an international scientific conference, entitled "Workshop on Campylobacters, Helicobacters and Related Organisms", to be held in Winchester, England during 10-13 July, 1995. Up to 200 people are expected to attend, including those working in microbiology, pathogenesis, epidemiology, veterinary medicine, gastroenterology, food microbiology and public health. These conferences have been held on alternate years since 1981. The first conference was in response to the burst of research activity following the initial description of Campylobacters as human pathogens. The second conference, two years later, was the venue for the first description of Helicobacter pylori. The conferences continue as the only major forum for discussion of Camplyobacters, as well as uniquely allowing the presentation of new and emerging enteric organisms, especially those requiring novel methods of cultivation, or found in association with new enteric diseases of animal or man. The conference aims to emphasize the involvement of young investigators by meeting in an inexpensive location by encouraging open discussion using workshops and poster presentations. The meeting format will also include 6 state-of- the-art lectures, as well as 3 theme presentations, on Campylobacters, Helicobacters and Emerging Pathogens. All these presentations will be given by lecturers of international repute. The organizational structure of the conference comprises an International Organizing Committee and a Local Organizing Committee. Dr. Martin Blaser who has made contributions to Campylobacter research and has been involved in all previous meetings, is the senior international committee member and is, therefore, the initiator of this grant application. The Local Organizing Committee comprises Dr. D. Newell, an immunologist who has worked with Campylobacter and Helicobacters and was involved in the organization of the first workshop in 1981; Dr. Roger Feldman, an infectious disease epidemiologist who has worked with both organisms and Dr. J. Ketley, a molecular geneticist, who is actively working with Campylobacter.